


dream

by deareli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Death, Please read this at your own risk, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, dying, trigger warning, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: it's hard to imagine yourself falling when bleeidng is so much easier





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah  
> lol  
> i dunno what to explain for this? this is venting. me, projecting onto my characters? more likely than u think  
> i'm not ok  
> i wrote this in like 20 mins sorry

The clock reads 4:32 am.

 

You can't sleep. It's too loud. Of course, it's dead silent in your room and your house, but inside your mind it's the most deafening noise you'll hear.

Nothing feels real. Time doesn't exist.

In this moment, it's you. No. It's not you. It's you watching through the eyes of  _something_ else.

You're not sure how much time has passed, if this is a dream or what day it is. 

 

Maybe it is a dream. It doesn't feel real.

~~It DOESN'T FEEL REAL.~~

You know how to end a dream. You remember how the movies show it, the one way you were taught at a young age. 

You can feel your fingers going to the steel blade in your drawer. Maybe this will wake you up, finally, and you'll get to live again.

The steel blade feels cold in your hands, the sharpness of the edge making you feel nostalgic.

It's been a while.

You smile. This is it. You'll finally wake up from the nightmare and get another chance to live again.

All you have to do now is bleed, and then dream. Dream as if dreams are all you have.

Or perhaps they are. You're not too sure anymore. You're not sure of what's real or fake, what's conjured by your mind and what not. You know it's a mess, something you can't deal with through all the noise.

So you need to end it, and wake up.

The clock reads 4:32 am.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
